Ch. 278 - Jungle Raiders
Ch. 277 - Mysore Mysteries Ch. 279 - Times Infinity CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Holiday Safari Travel to Outback Safari Find 12 hidden objects in Outback Safari 2. Tulip Trees Place 4 African Tulip Tree in the Garden 3. Switch on the Charm Travel to River Shoreline Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in River Shoreline Time Warp 4. Lounge in the Woods Have 3 Jungle Lodge Lounge in the Garden Upgrade 1 African Tulip Tree to Level 2 5. Losing Game Return to Island Safari Find 12 hidden objects in Island Safari 6. Smooth and Savvy Travel to Baatara Gorge Waterfall Time Loop Match 12 details in Baatara Gorge Waterfall Time Loop 7. Safe and Sorry Return to Cliffside Cottage Find 12 hidden objects in Cliffside Cottage 8. Best Man Wins Travel to Dominican Tree House Find 12 hidden objects in Dominican Tree House 9. Missing Villains Travel to Beach View Breakfast Paradox Find 6 differences in Beach View Breakfast Paradox 10. Rest and Relax Upgrade 1 Jungle Lodge Lounge to Level 2 Upgrade 1 African Tulip Tree to Level 3 11. Rumble in the Jungle Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 278 scenes Have 1 Dominican Jungle Hut in the Garden 12. Complete the Buggy Gear Collection Collect the Jungle Buggy and place it in your Garden 13. Forest Hut Upgrade 1 Dominican Jungle Hut to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Jungle Lodge Lounge to Level 3 14. Peace and Quiet Upgrade 1 Dominican Jungle Hut to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Dominican Jungle Hut to Level 5 15. Build the Tree House Resort Complete the Tree House Resort Wonder 16. Up in the Trees Upgrade the Tree House Resort to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Outback Safari Earn 2 stars in Outback Safari! 3 Star River Shoreline Time Warp Earn 3 stars in River Shoreline Time Warp! 3 Star Baatara Gorge Waterfall Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Baatara Gorge Waterfall Time Loop! 3 Star Dominican Tree House Earn 3 stars in Dominican Tree House! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 278 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 278 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 278 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:olidat Season Ch.278/S.1 - Outback Safari Everyone will be in vacation mode soon. Borgsworth and I are kicking things off from today. I've always wanted to visit the Dominican Republic. Not the beaches, but the lush green jungles. Obviously I'm happy to see that Enrique had a trip planned with the same destination in mind. Well, to be honest. I wanted to go alone since I'm meeting up with someone there. I can hear you, Enrique and I'm well aware of your *meetings with someone* plans. Can you tag along with us? Walking in with a talking robot isn't going to help me in impressing a lady. Quest:Switch on the Charm Ch.278/S.2 - River Shoreline Time Warp I can't stop laughing! Did Borgsworth just drop a huge cluster bomb on top of Enrique? Forget the part where Enrique has to impress the lady. If Borgsworth is around, he will crash Enrique's party. It'll be fun to see the "ladies man" dealing with that kind of competition. If I were in your place, I'd let Borgsworth roll into the area when Enrique is dialling up his charm. Just don't tell Enrique that I'm involved. He's going to start a riot here if he comes to know that it's my idea. Quest:Losing Game Ch.164/S.1 - Island Safari This isn't like running into friends at the airport. That would be too awkward. But what are you doing in the Caribbean? Well, well, well@ As mean as it may sound. I'd like to see the resident ladies' man losing this bout. Oh... and do send me the reaction video. Rarely do we get to see Enrique not winning over a girl. I'm on my way to the safehouse. The locks and security systems need changing Quest:Smooth and Savvy Ch.278/S.3 - Baatara Gorge Waterfall Time Loop You bunch of scheming... Nope. I'm taking the moral high road here. No foul language is going to exit these lips. On the brighter side, seeing you all teaming up to watch me lose, kind of gives me the kicks. Let me see if Borgsworht can impress someone with this Bond actor voice. Anyway, I was getting bored, as Quincy wasn't competition material at all. What do you think? Is Borgsworth's Connery-voice going to beat my smooth-talking moves? Quest:Safe and Sorry Ch.164/S.5 - Cliffside Cottage I should have paid more attention to this place. The safehouse isn't in a great shape now. BOth the proximity scanners are damaged and the locks are easy to pick. Let me get the tool box. It's going to take a while to fix everything. Feel free to carry on with your plans. I'll be stuch here for a while. Don't forget to tell me how things pan out in the Dominican Republic. Quest:Best Man Wins Ch.278/S.4 - Dominican Tree House You are still here? Aren't you coming to see the knights battling it out for the lady's attention? Though you are all metal, circuits and wires. I'll still choose to say. *May the Best man win*. I wasn't even competing, Enrique. But since you are insisting... Ouch, Enrique. Your table is empty and I see that the lady has taken a liking for Borgsworth. Definitely not my finest hour, Quincy. But how did he do that? Don't tell me it's the voice! I guess we should leave. I certainly hope Enrique doesn't regret giving Borgsworth his voice back now. Quest:Missing Villains Ch.278/S.5 - Beach View Breakfast Paradox Is nobody around to take care of the anomalies? Usually Eleanor picks up a Paradox. Even she is missing from the scene. You can take your vacations and make holiday plans. But somebody should be there to attend to the issues that surface. Since we don't have villains and megalomaniacs to battle, the coming weeks will be less eventful, hopefully. I've a meeting with the Senior Council next week. And there's buzz surrounding some major changes in the hierarchy... again. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 278